


Married to his work

by Bdonna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told me he was married to his work...Watson POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married to his work

**Author's Note:**

> Another little missing scene for ASIP, possibly AU-ish
> 
> My second writing bit for Sherlock, again not betaed/britpicked and my first language still isn't English, so please forgive all mistakes

**Married to his work**

by Belladonna

 

 _"And your wife is away for how long?"_

 

I didn't know how Sherlock's gotten to this observation or how he'd been able to figure that one out. Or how it that insight lead to Anderson and Donovan having an affair. Without even talking to the man.

What was more puzzling to me was his mention of the deodorant giving them away.

 

Didn't figure him the type to know about any perfumes as he doesn't wear any. Not that I've been sniffing at him! Just noticed him not wearing anything with a fragrance, perfume or otherwise, that's all. Might be because it could distract him at the scene (or that's what all the crime shows on the telly teach you). His knowledge must be because of his work then.

 

And while Anderson didn't exactly confirm the accusation, curiously enough, he didn't deny it either. Just looked at Sherlock with a strangely bland but somehow pained look on his face.

 

For some unfathomable reason, I couldn't help but think that Sherlock had sounded bitter when he'd said that perfume bit. Maybe a litttle sad even.

Since I had no idea why, I shrugged it off as ridiculous. At that point I didn't know him that well to interpret his reaction in any way. Besides, he'd given the impression of not having any emotions on that range so far.

 

 _"You should know I consider myself married to my work ..."_

 

Sitting there at Angelo's, the unspoken second part of the sentence hung between us. He took their relationship seriously then, his other half not so much.

And I couldn't help myself but think he'd sounded a little bitter again.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, it really is that pairing ;)


End file.
